Serena's Birthday Wish
by vanilla869
Summary: It was actually Serena's birthday on this day as she invites Ash, Clemont and Bonnie to her house. Meanwhile as Serena makes her wish, he seems to have said something referring to Ash. What could it be: a confession or something more than that? This story does not contain any harmful or violent acts. Another story about Amourshipping but mostly revolving about friendship.


**Ok let me explain a little about the last 2 stories I created, About Goodbye Confession, I can somehow really say it was my masterpiece at the moment since it always got a lot of views every single day as for Last Wish I think I got some negative comments but despite for that reason, I'll just say that since the ending was expected to be like that so definitely that is something I deserved. **

**Now onward to my fourth story let me explain a bit about it**

_**First the mobile ringtones of the main characters( just for reference)**_

_**Ash – Payphone**_

_**Serena – Just Give Me A Reason**_

_**Clemont – Dance With My Father**_

_**Bonnie – Take Me To Your Heart**_

What you have to know so far in the story, first all of them have mobile phones, yup this is only my idea. Next is they seem to have their mind develop a bit, since I made Bonnie her character a bit matured as for Ash and Clemont they seem to look like teenagers somehow in this story. For Serena, she will be the birthday girl in this story and also you need to keep an eye on the bottom most part lines that she will be saying, yes I only forced her to say those words to give it a different feel. As for now, this might be the longest story I had created for a chapter but I'm sure there will be a longer one in the usual there will be redundancies and fragments, anyway, enjoy the story while it's fresh.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and its characters**

On this day it was actually Serena's birthday, it was one day in Santalune City, Ash is actually having a little conversation with some trainers while Clemont and Bonnie are in Lumiose City fixing the electricity through that city as for Serena, she was in Vaniville Town practicing her usual Rhyhorn race outside her house.

"Hey mom can we stop now, we've been practicing for hours" whined Serena. Her mom was actually thinking it if was a good idea to stop the practicing in which she replies " Well I guess it can't helped, sure why not" as Serena replies back " Yes" happily while her mother reminded her" Oh yeah Serena if you have time come inside the kitchen, let's have a talk if possible". "Sure, sure no problem" Serena replies back in a sassy way. After that Grace entered the house as for Serena, she was thinking at the meantime what she plans to do today.

Serena wondering" Hmm… I'm not sure what's up for today but I think its something big. Oh I remember now, ok time to call Ash". As for Ash he was talking about his battles that he had encountered throughout his journey, Ash was talking to a trainer" Yeah, I know I was surprised with the Mega Blaziken and Mega Charizard battle, that battle was really epic, Charizard actually" his word was interrupted as his cell phone beeps. As he told the trainer" Oh sorry about that, I'll excuse myself for a few minutes", as he finds some wall that he can't be seen. "Hello, Serena this is rare why did you call?" Ash answers the cell while Serena answers back" Hey Ash, I was just going to tell you that don't forget about the important day today". However he was confused on what she said replying back" Huh, Serena I don't know what you're talking about" , knowing that Ash had forgotten about today's importance Serena replies back normally in a way she doesn't hurt him" Eh, don't worry about that, I'm sure you will remember it eventually". As for Ash, he answers back" I see, then I'll talk to you later, bye Serena" while Serena replies back" Bye, Ash" both hang up the phone afterwards.

After the conversation, Ash returns to talk with the trainer however he says" I'm sorry can we talk some other time, something urgent I think just come up" while the trainer answers back" No, its fine just do what you need to do, we can talk anytime, very well then I shall leave, let's meet again some other day."

Serena's POV:

I hope Ash doesn't forget about it

Serena continuing with the phone in her hand" Ok, next I'll try to call Clemont and Bonnie, but I think I'll call Clemont first. As for Clemont, he was still fixing the electricity current" Almost there, just a little bit more", as he still continues to replace electric wires and testing them" Alright, the current of electricity is fixed" when his cell phone beeps just when he is finished with what he is doing. Clemont said" I'm wonder who its from, huh its from Serena" as he tries to answer the phone. " Hello, Serena " Clemont begins as Serena replies back" Hey Clemont, do you still remember what special occasion we have for today". Clemont answers back" Ah yes, then what about it?" as for Serena she talks to Clemont like how she worries for Ash" Listen, in case Ash forgets the important day for today, I want you to find a way to have a backup plan ready", while Clemont replies back without worrying Serena" Don't worry about it, no problem about that. I'm always good at strategies and plans". Relieved to know that Clemont remembers, Serena answers him back" Ok, then I'm counting on you. Bye Clemont" as he replies back" Bye, Serena". Both hang up the phone after they are done talking.

Serena's POV:

Well I think I can trust Clemont a little bit

Serena continuing while dialing her phone" Last, I'll call Bonnie". As for Bonnie she was actually serving the food for the Pokemons she had" Here Dedenne, eat as much as you can" she told cheerfully to Dedenne while petting it as Dedenne eats the food served by Bonnie. After that Bonnie next serves Tyrunt's food, she said" Tyrunt, here's your" while approaching Tyrunt as her cell phone beeps. Bonnie then happily tell him" I'll be back in awhile" while shouting" Coming" as she was approaching her mobile phone. She then tries to see on who did the incoming call, "Its from Serena- oneechan " Bonnie exclaimed" I wonder what she wants to talk to me" of her curiosity, she tries to answer the phone. Bonnie begins" Hello, Serena-oneechan" as Serena replied back" Hello, Bonnie you still remember what are we having for today right". She answers back happily" Of course, Serena I still remember , then what about it?" as for Serena she answers her back" In case your brother forgets, I want you to help me remember it to him. But if he does remember, try to help whatever you can". As for Bonnie, she happily answers in a way without worrying Serena" Just leave it to me, I'll help Brother in every way I can". Serena knowing that she can trust Bonnie, only answers her back" Ok then I'll leave it to you, bye Bonnie" as for Bonnie answers her back" Bye Serena". Both hang up the phone after their talk as for Serena she enters the house to talk with her mom.

_Back to Bonnie_

Bonnie started worrying a bit after she talks with Serena, " Oh no, I totally forgot to give Tyrunt's food" as she rushes to where the Pokemon is standing while shouting" Tyrunt, I'm sorry if I had kept you waiting" she continues as she serves the food to Tyrunt" Here's your food eat as much as you can". After serving the food, she said" Ok, then I'll try to see what brother is up to now, he's probably done changing the wires" as she makes her way to her brother Clemont.

_Back to Ash in Santalune_

Already walking for a few hours, Ash has still no idea on what his friend Serena is referring, then he begins to wonder" What was Serena talking about earlier, an important day, hmm" at the moment he is thinking hard, he got an idea on how to find out, he continues" Oh, I know I'll try to check my Poketch maybe I can get something from it" as he tries to pull out the Poketch on his pocket" Then I'll check the memo for the calendar". As he was trying to scan the calendar, he was surprised in a little while finding out something interesting" Oh, what's this, Serena's birthday. Oh yeah, I remember now. Ah, I forget to ask Serena about the address and time, never mind I'll just try to ask Clemont or Bonnie about it. For now, I'll try to buy something I can give to her as a gift, but what about the cake, nah I think Clemont will handle it"

Ash's POV:

Ok then I'm counting in you Clemont and Bonnie

Ash continued" Well then , I guess I need to get going, ok time to go to find some shops for a nice gift." as he approaches shops that he can buy gifts

_Back to Clemont in Lumiose_

As Clemont was done fixing and changing the wires, he said in delight" Good I'm done here" then he started to worry a bit" Oh no, I have to get the cake I requested yesterday" while Bonnie came out from somewhere shouting" Brother". Knowing that it was Bonnie, Clemont begins to ask her" Oh, Bonnie what is it?" he questioned her while Bonnie answers back" Is there anything I can help, I mean for Serena's birthday what can I buy or prepare?" . He answers her back" Oh I'm glad you still remember the birthday, well sure here Bonnie help me buy these" as Clemont hands the list to Bonnie, in which she looks stunned to herself while looking at the list since it the list seems to bit a little long for her. Bonnie then questioned him back" Uh, brother how are we supposed to buy these?" as her brother explained her about the list" Ah, about that you only need to buy the ones that are underlined, the rest Ash and I will be responsible for it". Bonnie answers back with" Oh I see" as she tries to observe the list that are now only in underlined

Bonnie's POV:

Spoons, forks, plastic cups, good they are easy to find anyway. This won't take much time I think

Bonnie continues" I understand, then brother I'm going out" as she was already to make her way out of the house, her brother beckoned on her which left her questioned" Huh, why?" Clemont answers her back" Wait, Bonnie let's have a place where we can meet up" Bonnie feeling to excited about today, she answers her brother back" Don't worry I have my mobile with me?" While worrying about her little sister who might wander somewhere after questioned her" Are you sure about it?" In which she nodded, Clemont then reminded her" Ok but in case you forgot, let's meet up in Aquacorde Town" in which Bonnie answered back" Sure, then I'm going brother". While her brother reminded her again" Take care, Bonnie" as Bonnie now really makes her way out of the house.

Clemont's POV:

Well I guess she can handle on her own

Clemont said while adjusting his glasses" Ok, time to start the birthday operation" as he leaves the house while starting to search the things he needed for Serena's birthday.

_Back to Ash in Santalune_

At this time, Ash was actually in a silver lining shop while still a bit troubled finding a gift for Serena. As he was still thinking" I wonder what gift will suit her" however through numerous searching in that shop, he suddenly noticed a silver necklace with dolphins printed on it, Ash then come up with a conclusion" Oh maybe this will do, Miss I'll take this" as he tells the person in charge to help him with the gift" in which the owner answered back" Sure, then wait a few minutes for it, oh by the way is it a gift?". In which Ash replies back" Yes, its actually for a friend" as the owner replied back" I see then we'll try to place it in a safe casing", he answers back" Thanks, please do if possible"

_Minutes later_

The owner answers back" Here you go, your requested gift has been enclosed in a safe casing, thanks for buying and come again" as Ash answers back" Thank you" before he leaves the shop running on his way to the next stop. As Ash was on his way to Aquacorde Town, he was wondering if there is still something that needs to be bought" I'm sure there is still something missing, let's see cakes, gifts. Oh yeah food" in the middle of his checking suddenly his cell phone beeps. To tell you the truth, Ash was actually irritated with his ringtone, "Geez, who is calling me anyway?" he said as he notices it's from his companion" Huh, its from Clemont. Good timing I was just going to call him". Ash tries to answer the phone knowing its from someone he trust" Hello, Clemont". As for Clemont he was like in a hurry answering back" Oh Ash, good timing I got to call you. I was going to ask if you still remember about what's important for today." Ash then immediately answers back" You mean Serena's birthday". Clemont was relieved knowing that Ash still remembers the birthday that will happen on that night, he answers back" Thank goodness, you still remember it. I was going to have my backup plan set up in case you didn't". Ash then gladly replies back" Me too, I thought that I will forget it, if it's not for my memo I wouldn't be able to remember it. Anyway Clemont what did you prepare?" Clemont answers back" Ah me, I'll prepare the cake and food, Bonnie will prepare the eating and drinking utensils". Ash scratching his head a bit while answering" I see, hey Clemont do you think I can help you prepare the food". Clemont replies back" Oh sure its not that much, anyway you just need t buy donuts, fruit cocktails, and lasagna. The flavor is up to you, whatever your preference as long you get to buy those its fine. That's all". Ash gladly answers back" Thank you, Clemont" while he reminded him" Ash, let's all meet in Aquacorde Town when you have finished buying the ones I told you" as he nodded" I understand, then see you later Clemont" Clemont also reply back" See you later, Ash". Both hang up the phone after the talk. As for Clemont, he said" Ok, time to get the cake" as he make his way to the bakeshop.

_Back to Bonnie_

Bonnie who had just arrived to the supermarket awhile ago already bought the spoons and forks in a jiffy since those are the most common utensils for eating however she was still searching plastic cups which are a little hard to find since most of the cups at that time were out of stock".

Bonnie's POV:

Should I just went to another supermarket just to buy those or should I continue searching it thoroughly?

As she tries to take a look at the time, she heaves a sigh" Good, there's still a lot of time. Oh well better get going". As she tries to search the cups again, then she got an idea" Hmm, maybe some cups are hidden, anyway I'll try so that I can complete my shopping list". Meanwhile in the middle of her search, she was delighted to find out there were cups expressing herself" I knew it, there are still a few of them, but I never thought they will be hidden in the wrong place. Alright, let's get those and proceed to the waiting area in Aquacorde Town". To her excitement, she pays the items she bought to the counter, and left the supermarket. Bonnie delighted with the complete list" Ok, next stop Aquacorde Town. Good luck Ash and Clemont I'll leave the rest to you two" she ended her words as she goes on her way to Aquacorde Town, the place where they will three meet.

_Back To Serena_

Entering the house, Serena shouted" Mom, what do you want to talk about". Her mother then answered back a little bit angrily" Geez, Serena do you have to answer your mother like that". Serena replies back" Oh sorry, mom I didn't mean to shout at you" disappointed with herself. Knowing that her daughter made a mistake, she comforts her in a way she will understand it better" Serena, its ok I don't mean to scold you. But what you did was wrong, so I try to express myself by shouting at you because I'm your mother so I do what I had to" she ended. As Serena knows that her mother really loves her, she answers her back happily" Thanks, mom. Oh yeah ny the way do you think they will forget about my birthday?" Serena questions her mom in disappointment. Her mother answers back" Serena they're your friends, I'm sure they will remember it. Also you should cheer up, today is your birthday I don't want you to pass days in a gloomy manner that's why you always have to smile or be happy whenever a day has come". Serena just nodded to her mother as her mother tells her" Then you can just wait at the living room while they show up, I'm going to cook a bit for the feast" she ended. With that Serena waits at the living room just like her mother tells her. As she sits on the living room, she begins to think

Serena's POV:

I hope everything is going to be ok, I'm counting on you Clemont, Bonnie and Ash.

_Back to Clemont_

In the meantime, Clemont had just enter the bakeshop where he make his cake request as he tries to approach the cake shop owner" Uh, excuse me sir about the cake that I requested. Is it still here?" The cake owner happily answers him back" Oh yes, good timing. Here it is your cake request, remember to please handle it with care." While Clemont answers back" Thank you, I will promise to handle it properly" as he exits the bakeshop. With the cake on his hand, he said to himself" Ok, next is the food that I needed to buy, and those are macaroni, French fries, and ice cream" as he rushes to the supermarket to complete his list.

_Back to Ash_

Ash was actually on a market to find the things he need to buy, at that moment he already bought the donuts and fruit cocktail which are very easy to find. The problem now is he doesn't have an idea where to find lasagna, Ash then questions himself" Where are those lasagna anyway" at that time one of the shop owners approach him hearing his question" Are you finding the lasagna, sir?" Ash then gladly answers back" Ah yes, please help me find those so I can complete my shopping list". The shop owner happily answered" The lasagna are located near the pasta section which is on aisle 12". Replying back in delight, Ash said" Thanks mister for helping me". as he rushes to aisle 12 to complete his list. Seeing the 12th aisle, he rushes in excitement to found out there was really a lasagna in that section, Ash said" Ok, I just need to get these then I can complete the list". as he gets the needed lasagna, he continued" Alright, that completes my list, now I just need to pay at the counter". After he pays at the counter, Ash shouted" Ok, time to proceed to Aquacorde Town.

_Back to Clemont_

At this time, he has completed his shopping list. Now that he is thinking to proceed to their waiting area, he said" Oh finally, I'm done. I got the macaroni, French fries, and ice cream with me. Maybe I'll try to call Ash". Before he goes on his way, he decides to call Ash to ask about his shopping list.

_As Ash was approaching Aquacorde Town_

His mobile was beeping again, then he heaves a sigh before saying" Now, who is calling me, just when I'm about to reach the waiting area". However he discovers that Clemont is calling, knowing that he is on the middle of his shopping, decides to answer him. " Hello Clemont, how is your list going". Clemont answered back" Ash I'm actually done with my shopping list, I'm on my way to Aquacorde" while Ash answers back" I see, me too I'm also done with my list then we'll just meet each other in the waiting are, see you later Clemont" as CLemont answers back" Yeah, see you later too Ash". Both hang up the phone. At that time, Ash knowing that he is familiar with the city, shouted" Finally I'm here in Aquacorde City" he continued" Now, I'll just have to get to the waiting area and wait for Clemont". Then he hears someone shouting" Ash" , Ash look from afar saw someone familiar to him he shouted back" Wait, that's Bonnie". As he runs to her, shouting again" Bonnie, I'm on my way there" as he waves at her while Bonnie waves at him back" Ash, I'm here". Finally Ash had arrived at the waiting area with Bonnie , he excitedly said" Oh Bonnie, you're also here". Bonnie happily answers back" Yeah, I just want to help my brother". Ash replies back" I see, now we'll just wait for him to show up", Bonnie answers him back worrying a bit" I'm afraid it might take a while as he answers back while scarcthing his head a bit" Oh yeah, given that he's bad at running". Afterwards both of them heave a sigh.

_Clemont approaching Aquacorde_

Clemont, walking and running for miles, felt a bit tired as he was only an inch close to his destination, he said in a exhausting manner" Oh men, I'm tired but I just need to get there. I just need to hold on a bit, I can do this".

_Few minutes later_

Clemont exclaimed" Finally, I had arrived to the city, now I just have to find Ash and Bonnie". As he adjust his glasses a bit to see things more clearly, he then found out there were two people standing, to his discovery he said" Oh there they are" as he shouts" Hey" while he waves at his companions as he was getting near them. Ash then saw Clemont waving, he waves him back shouting" Hey Clemont, we're here". Clemont then arrives at their place saying" Sorry if I keep you two waiting" as Bonnie answers her brother back" Brother it's fine, then let's go. Hurry up brother" while begging him. Clemont then answers her back" Oh wait, let's call Serena first" as he phones Serena on his mobile. Serena was actually thinking something very deep in her mind when her cell phone goes beeping, she tries to see who made the call to found out it was her friend Clemont, to her delightment she gladly answers the call" Hello Clemont". Clemont answers her back" Oh Serena, I just want to tell you we're on our way to your home". Serena answers him back" I see, then I'll be awaiting for your arrivals, see you later Clemont". Clemont answers her back" Yeah, see you later Serena". Both then hang up the phone after their last call as Clemont told Ash and Bonnie" Well what are we waiting, let's go to Serena's house in Vaniville Town everyone" with Ash and Bonnie agreed, they all make way to their friend Serena in Vaniville Town.

_Approaching Serena's house in Vaniville_

Ash saying " Oh we're here" as he doorbells to his excitement as the girl inside the house saying" Yes, yes coming". The time Serena opens the door, she said gladly" Oh it's you three, you've made it in time". The three answered" Good evening, Serena" as Serena answers back" Oh good evening to you three, come on in" as she lets Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont in her house. Serena continued as she shows them to the living room" Please be free to enjoy yourself, try to pretend it's your home". As the three answered back" Thank you, Serena". Meanwhile Clemont answers back immediately" Oh yeah, Serena can you go upstairs for a while" as Serena answers back" Sure, then I'll be going upstairs" as she proceeds herself to the upstairs on her room. Bonnie answers her back" We'll call you when it's ready" in which she nodded back.

_While Serena is upstairs_

Clemont told Ash and Bonnie" Ok guys, let's do the preparations". Ash and Clemont help prepare the food including lighting the cake while Grace and Bonnie help decorated the house. Clemont reminded Bonnie" Have your party poppers ready", he also reminds Ash" You'll be the one to call Serena when we're done preparing and also turn off the lights before she comes downstairs" as Ash nodded to his agreement.

_Half hour later_

Clemont said in excitement" Finally the preparation is done, now Ash you can call her downstairs". Ash nodded as he first turn off the lights before calling Serena from upstairs. He then tries to approach Serena's room" Serena, you can come downstairs" as she nodded back however knowing it was dark outside her room, in shock she questioned him" Uh, Ash why is it dark?", Ash answers back" Don't worry about it, just try to hold my hand while we walk. You'll know when you reach downstairs.". With that Serena tries to hold Ash firmly as they make their way down. Knowing it was Ash and Serena's footsteps, Clemont signals Grace and Bonnie to be ready before they reach downstairs. He then said" Here they come, 3, 2, 1" as Ash and Serena was reach the final part of the ladder; Together they pop their party poppers and shouted" Happy Birthday Serena". With her friends remembering the birthday, Serena to her surprise answered back" Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie thank you, I thought you will forget it." Ash answers back" There's no way we can forget it, we're your friends". She answered him back" Oh you're right and you even have to buy all these foods for us to celebrate my birthday, I really don't know how to thank you three back" as Bonnie answers back" It's no big deal, this is nothing to us. As long its you, we're free to buy or do anything we want" as she nodded while her mom in excitement said" Then let's have the feast up" as she makes her way to the kitchen to bring out the food she cooked earlier.

_Few minutes later_

Clemont then said" Ok everybody let's sing the happy birthday song before Serena makes her birthday wish". With that together they sang the happy birthday song to her. After they had finished singing, Bonnie said to her excitement" Now, Serena try to make your birthday wish" Serena nodded and said" My birthday wish is first I had to thank God that I was able to have friends like Clemont and Bonnie, second is that I got to meet Ash in this region" as she looks at Ash then she makes her last wish" Last is I wish that I become his girlfriend in the future". Ash was stunned hearing Serena's final wish, he then said in awe" Serena" as Serena blunts" Ash to tell you the truth I like you" out of nowhere. Clemont said "Huh, Serena, what's that a sudden confession" in shock as Bonnie replied "Uh, Serena I think you might have gone too far ". Serena then answers back while blushing a bit" Huh, oh no what did I just said". Ash reminded her "Never mind about that, anyway just blow the candles so that we can start the feast", Serena answers back" Oh sorry I forgot about that, then" as she blows the candle to start the feast. They all clapped their hands shouting" Yahoo!" after she blows the candle. In the nick of time, her mom has just returned holding food from her hand" Thanks for waiting everybody, here is the spaghetti and here is the friend chicken". Bonnie then reminds Ash and Clemont before starting the feast" Oh we almost forgot, next come the gifts that we prepared. First gift is mine, here" as she hands the gift to Serena. Serena gladly accept the gift" Thank you Bonnie, can I open it" while Bonnie nodded as Serena tries to unwrap the gift, she said in awe" Oh wow, a plush doll". Bonnie explained" The reason I buy that gift is because I think you will have a better way of sleeping if you have it beside you", Serena answers her back" I see, thanks Bonnie". After Bonnie hands her gift to Serena, Clemont then said" Then my gift is next" as he hands it also to Serena while she also unwraps the gift, then she said" Oh clothing books". Clemont then said" Allow me to explain, Serena since you said that you are interested in fashion, so I try to help youfind books that will suit you" while Serena replies back" Oh really thank you Clemont" After Clemont done explaining and handing his gift to Serna, Ash then said" Well then, last gift is from me. Here" as he hands the gift to Serena as well. Serena then said" Thank you, Ash" as she tries to open the gift case. This time she was really surprise with the gift Ash gave to her" Oh a necklace and there's some dolphins carved on it. By the way Ash how did you know that I like dolphins". Ash explains" Remember the time we play outside aside from the Pokemon Summer Camp. If I recall correctly , you said that you like watching dolphins a lot so I try to find something that relates to dolphins then luckily I found one today since it was the only one available selling in the shop today", his explanation ended. Serena answers him back" I see, thank you Ash" then she tries to whisper something to Ash" Come with me after we eat, let's a talk a bit upstairs in my room" as for Ash he only nodded. Curious to know what Serena was talking to Ash, Clemont tries to ask her" Uh Serena, what did you whisper to Ash?" as she replied back" No, its nothing that important, then everybody let's eat up". Bonnie tries to complain" Oh finally I'm feleing very hungry" as Ash added" Me too" while his stomach grumbled. Then Clemont said" Then let's not wait anymore, everyone" as they all say in unison" Let's dig in".

_When the feast is done_

Serena then expresses happily to her friends" Thank you everyone, I was really happy that I got to celebrate with my friends. Before I only got to celebrate it with my mother, but now its different. Thank you for giving me a wonderful evening on my birthday". Bonnie answers back" No worries Serena- oneechan we're your friends so its fine with us, then brother and I will be leaving, Clemont then asked" Already, hey Bonnie what are you up to?" Bonnie suddenly whispers to Clemont" Let's don't disturb Ash and Serena, I'm giving then a chance to express themselves" while Clemont nodded" Oh I see" then he told Serena" Then Serena, Ash and Grace we'll have our leave, we still need to get home early before our father arrives. Good night to you". he ended as he closed the door leaving Serena's house while on their way returning to Lumiose City.

_As Bonnie and Clemont left_

Serena told her mother" Then mom, I'll be going upstairs", while she was going upstairs, she calls on Ash" What are you doing, just come with me upstairs" as for Ash he nodded while he tells Grace" Then Grace, I'll excuse myself" before proceeding upstairs. As for Serena's mother, she said" Well, I'll go wash the dishes. Good night Serena".

_Inside Serena's room_

Curious to know why Serena called him, Ash then tries to ask her" Uh, Serena why did you call me up here, what is it you" his words were interrupted as she kisses him, suddenly Serena shouts" I like you, Ash". Confused with her words, Ash asked" Serena, what do you mean" as for Serena she apologizes with the abrupt kiss that she had done" Oh I'm sorry Ash, if I didn't tell you about this. The truth is ever since I got to meet you, I have gone to really like you", she ended. Still confused with the explanation Serena made, Ash tries to ask her" Like me?" Serena answers him back" Yes, like not only as a friend but more than that. Do you get what I mean?" as for Ash he answers back" I see so that's how you like me, thanks Serena but I don't think I can reciprocate back your feelings since I still truly don't know what am I to you, for me I only think you as a close friend". Serena knowing Ash still doesn't accept her as a lover, as she was trying not to disappoint Ash. Serena answers back" Ash", while shaking her head signaling it as if it's her way of apologizing ", "Don't worry about it, you can tell me anytime back once you are ready to know your true feelings". As for Ash he answers her back" I understand, then Serena I'll take my leave good night" as he left Serena's room while he was on his way outside, Serena reminded him back" Good night Ash, please be careful on your way home". As for Ash he answered back" I will and thank you, Serena" before he closes Serena's door as he heads on his way back to his home somewhere in Kalos. After Ash had completely left Serena's house, Serena utters to herself" Well that's Ash for you" before thinking deeply on herself.

Serena's POV:

Ash has really grown a lot during these past few days, someday I think my true feelings will reach him in the future somehow. But for now I have to thank him especially the necklace he gave me, I promise that I'll treasure it with utmost care and I'll definitely never forget today that I got to celebrate my birthday with someone special. Thank you, Ash I love you.

After that Serena went to sleep peacefully as another day comes to an end.

**What can I say, for Ash he looks like he still has a lot to go before he can realize Serena's feelings as for Serena she was badly rejected although she doesn't feel bad about it, she just pretends to ignore feeling bad. Well if you like the story or not, I won't mind especially when I got negative comments. I totally won't mind about it. Until then please stay tune for my upcoming stories. This is vanilla869 now signing off.**


End file.
